


Dia Wants to Top

by instantcurry



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, also despite the slightly? nsfw title it's sfw don't worry, i wrote this as a joke, please save dia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 15:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13274832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/instantcurry/pseuds/instantcurry
Summary: A day in the insufferable life of distinguished bottom, Kurosawa Dia, and her top girlfriends.





	Dia Wants to Top

**Author's Note:**

> *blows kiss into the sky* this is for u sae, if u ever find it

Kurosawa Dia was making out with her two girlfriends Mari and Kanan in her room. In Dia's opinion, there was nothing more intense than being pinned down and kissed by two hot girls. She was really into it, but she felt like something was wrong.

"Sorry," she sat up, looking back at her girlfriends, who both sported confused looks on their faces. "I liked that a lot, but can we try something different?" The two nodded, a little worried that they had accidentally crossed a line. "Can I be on top this time?"

The confused looks on their faces were replaced with ones of pure bewilderment, turning to each other, blinking, then turning back to Dia. "You want to top?"

"I want to top," she repeated.

Mari could only laugh at the request, not bothering to stifle it. "Dia? A top?"

"Is there something wrong with that?"

Kanan had her hand in front of her face, failing to hide the fact that she too was chuckling. "I mean, it's not realistic, you being a top." Dia scoffed at the remark, "And why is that so?"

"Weren't you assigned bottom at birth?" Mari asked. "Was I assigned _what_ ," she deadpanned.

"Bottom at birth! You know, the doctor or government agent or whatever comes in and assigns it to you right after you're born. Aren't you aware of that?" The look on Dia's face showed otherwise. "That's... foul."

"And necessary! Without this, who knows how many poor teenage girls would be out there topping when they should be bottoming."

"Or they could be topping when they shouldn't be topping," Dia glared. Mari raised her hands in defense. "I was born a top, so was Kanan!" The other girl nodded her head in agreement, "It kind of goes against the natural order of things if we do the opposite, don't you think?"

Dia could only sit frustrated. She knew how awfully wrong the two of them were, but now, she thought, playing along with them was fun sometimes. "Alright, I'll comply with the both of you today, but _just_ for today, understand?"

Her reply came as a tackle back onto the bed by her two loving gfs.


End file.
